A mother's Legacy
by Kotou
Summary: Xiaoyin fans tired of J/J? This fic is not for J/J fans. Ok, summary: Michele was kidnapped and Julia goes to find her. She finds that her mother has left her something important! R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, that belongs to Namco!!  
  
Kotou: Ok, like I said, this is not, I repeat NOT for J/J fans!!! I don't mind flames; they don't bother me, but don't say I didn't warn you! This is just a short fic I made about Michele's little Legacy and what she *really* left behind for Julia!!  
  
  
  
I'm Julia Chang. I am just an average, single, twenty-yearold trying to put back the pieces of my life together. You see, it all started two and a half years ago, when Heihachi took my mother away from me. I hate the Mishimas for what they did! I will never forgive them, but there was one...One named Jin. Jin was a handsome man that I met when on my search for my mother. Every time I saw him though, he was always with this Chinese girl. To me, she looked very childish and immature. I just couldn't picture Jin with her. Maybe she was just a friend, or a bothersome little brat. I decided to approach them.  
  
"Hello, my name is Julia Chang." I said extending my hand out to him. The girl just looked at me, a bit disgusted, but I ignored her. He smiled and shook my hand. The girl and I exchanged looks of hatred for about a second, and then she shook my hand.  
  
"I am Ling Xiaoyu, and this is Jin Kazama." She went back to hugging his arm.  
  
"Hello Ling, hello Jin." I bowed. "I am looking for Heihachi Mishima." I asked if they had heard of them.  
  
"Why are you looking for him?" Jin asked. I looked down at my locket that my mother gave me, hoping that he could give me an answer.  
  
"He took my mother away. Do you know him?" I asked. Jin and Ling exchanged looks.  
  
"Yes. He is my grandfather." Jin said. I backed away for a moment, I couldn't believe my ears. The evil Heihachi Mishima was Jin's grandfather? No! That couldn't be! I know I only met him for about a minute, but I feel a strong attachment towards him.  
  
"Jin, will you take me to him?" I asked, grabbing his other arm. At that moment, Jin looked like a pimp, holding both of us by his arms.  
  
"Hey!" Ling pushed at me. "Who said that you could hold him?" She sneered. I just backed away from him and walked behind. It was obvious to me that there was something between them. I just shrugged my shoulders; I knew that Jin would one day see the good in me. We walked for a good while and finally stumbled upon Heihachi's mansion. It was huge. I've never seen anything like it, since I live in a small village.  
  
"He's in there." Jin said pointing to the entrance. "You might find her on the next floor, that's my grandfather's office." He said calmly. Xiaoyu took a glance around and saw a building that seemed to catch her eye.  
  
"Jin, uh..." I stood looking at his handsome face, his spellbinding eyes, I was enthralled by it all. He stared at me, wishing for me to finish my sentence, but I didn't even know how to start. "Will you come with me? Please?" I pleaded.  
  
"Well, I have a few things to do." I could tell that was a pathetic excuse! I've been down that road so many times before.  
  
"Please!" I begged again. This time, I gave him my sad puppy-eyed look. No one could ever resist it.  
  
"Jin look!" Xiaoyu said bringing his attention to the sauna, the building across the street from the mansion. A broad smile suddenly appeared across his face.  
  
"Jin! Please." I begged for the last time. He took my hand and signaled for Xiaoyu to go on ahead.  
  
"I'll see you later Xiao." He said, giving her a wink. I thought at this moment, I was going to be the happiest girl in the world. Not only was I going to get my mother back, but I was also going to win Jin over, I made that a promise.  
  
As we entered the tall building, I held Jin's hand tighter and gave him a serious worried look. He looked back at me and smiled, hoping to cheer me up. I played along with this little game and smiled brightly for him, still a showing a little fear and nervousness.  
  
"Jin, I...I'm not sure what to expect." I clenched on tightly to him, feeling him slightly pull away.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find her, I promise." Those words sparked a new feeling inside of me; I never knew that I could feel that way.  
  
"Hey!" Xiaoyu said running up to us. I gritted my teeth, I hate her so much. "I decided that I was going to help, the sauna can wait for later." She said with a blushed smile. I laughed quietly in my head; she had no idea that Jin and I were building a new relationship together. I wanted her to be there, to witness the great sorrow when she finds Jin in my arms, and not hers.  
  
Slowly we approached the door, fear built up deep within me. I opened the door and was absolutely startled to see my mother, being chocked before my eyes.  
  
"Mother!" I yelled as loud as I could. I ran in after her, not thinking about the guards around me. I pushed them all away, as I looked back, I saw Jin help me but Xiaoyu stood there. I didn't care about her, just like she didn't care for me. One man had a gun to my mother's head.  
  
"Where is it?" He demanded.  
  
"I'll never tell you!" Michele cried out.  
  
"Jin!" Xiaoyu cried. One of the men were also strangling her. Mother taught me that I should never hate, and that I should always put others before me, but I just didn't like her! I went to go help my mother, but I saw Jin help Xiaoyu until finally, he was also caught. I didn't know whom to aid. My mother loved me from the start, but Jin meant so much to me, even though I JUST MET HIM. I looked at Xiaoyu who was suffocating. I then had an idea. I attacked the man who held my mother, grabbed his gun, and shot the man who held Jin. He fell freely on the ground.  
  
"Mother!" I called. I held her in my arms and smiled.  
  
"A man like him only comes once in a lifetime, go get him!" She encouraged. I blushed a little, hearing those words. I nodded to her and went after him, assisting him to his feet.  
  
"Jin, are you alright?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I am now." I smiled back at him, but his gaze turned towards Xiaoyu. She was struggling and gasping for air. I rolled my eyes and tugged at Jin's shirt.  
  
"I have my mother back, we can go back now. Maybe I can take you back to Arizona with us."  
  
"I'd like that. Xiao! I can't leave without her." He said extending his arm out to her. I stood in front of him, unwilling to let him go. My words did not seem to get through to him.  
  
"Yes you can Jin! You and I, we can both forget about her." The guy choking Xiaoyu, suddenly took out his dagger, and in one quick motion, plunged it into her stomach.  
  
"No!!!" Jin cried out. I moved out of his way as he tackled the man onto the floor, beating the living hell out of him. Jin ran over to Xiaoyu who had fallen into a pool of her own blood. Mother and I watched as he ran to her, picking her up in his arms. I walked over to the man to see if he were alive or not. As I got within to inches, I left my guard down and he stabbed my thigh with another dagger, leaving the dagger in.  
  
"None of you will make it out alive!" He said hysterically. He grabbed a stick of dynamite, lit it up, and tossed it towards Jin and my mother. I couldn't move my right leg. Jin took Xiaoyu and I in his arms. Mother saw a window nearby and yelled, "Jump!" As soon as she said that, we all jumped out of the high second story window, landing on our feet. Jin ran away from the building as fast as he could with two people in his grasp, and mother pulled the group ahead, flying fast with her speed. The building blew up with all of its debris collapsing everywhere.  
  
"Come on." I heard Jin say. "Let's go to my house." We traveled a ways there, but we finally made it. He opened the door and set my bloody little friend and I on the couch. I think I was dreaming at this point, but I thought I saw her open her eyes and give me a slight friendly smile. Jin came back from the other room and took Xiaoyu again.  
  
"Where are you taking her?" I asked. He held her very gently and very still.  
  
"To my room, she's in really bad shape." He took her to his room. About a minute later, Jin came back with a first-aid kit. I smiled as he tended to my wound. He looked even more handsome to me than he did before. He finished much too quick, I wanted to be able to see him more. He walked over to my mother. "Are you alright?" She nodded and smiled, signifying that there was no scratch or cut that she couldn't heal herself. Jin nodded and went back to his room.  
  
It was about an hour later and Jin still hadn't come back. I started to get worried, so I snuck up into his room. My heart dropped; absolutely hit the pit of my stomach. Jin held Xiaoyu's hands close to his heart. I have never seen anyone cry like I had just seen him do now. She must have meant a lot to him. I couldn't see much through the crack in the door, but I could hear very clearly.  
  
"Xiao, please wake up!" He begged.  
  
"Huh...Jin?" The word was as quiet as a whisper. I slowly opened the door and saw how Jin looked at her. I know that he was aware of my presence, yet all of his attention was averted to Xiaoyu.  
  
"Xiao!" He said with an eager voice. She slowly lifted her posture, but collapsed back on the bed. "Shh, don't move Xiao." He said stroking her hair.  
  
"Jin." I called out. He slowly turned to me, still keeping his gaze on Xiaoyu.  
  
"Yes?" He asked. I reverently walked towards him, kneeling down by his side.  
  
"Jin, did you think about my offer?" He looked back at the wounded girl and stroked her bangs out of her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Julia, but as you can see, I must stay here. Xiaoyu needs me." I knew clearly what he was trying to say, I could easily take a hint, but he was so much different. I wished and tried so hard for him to get to love me, but he couldn't see anything in me.  
  
"Jin, please tell me you love me!" She pleaded holding onto his arm. He moved away and averted his gaze from me.  
  
"I can't, I don't even know you!" He said. I didn't want this to be the end! I will not have it!  
  
"Jin, why won't you take the time to get to know me? You could have so much..."  
  
"No. You once lost your mother, but now, you are reunited with her. Now, you have everything you wanted and more. Correct? I lost my mother, and she is not coming back. Xiaoyu is a friend that I confided in, and she's all I need." I knew he was right, but he was also wrong. I slowly got up to my feet and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hey...who said you could do that?" Xiaoyu whispered. She held onto his hand and opened her eyes to look at me.  
  
I just rolled my eyes and walked away.  
  
  
  
Ah, two and a half years went by so quickly for me. My mother passed away some time after the third tournament. She left me with so many responsibilities. I still have the small amulet that holds the key to Ogre. That is a big responsibility in itself. The Mishimas are always trying to steal it back from me, but I swore on my mother's grave that they shall not have it! Reforestation. That is still a long-term goal that I am trying to achieve. If you were in my place, anything is possible. I have tried to reforest the land on my own, but now, I do not need to. I have found a new love who has been with me from the start. He is someone very special to me, and I believe that my mother may have been waiting until now for us to get married.  
  
I have heard some news from both Jin and Xiaoyu. They are now living in Brisbane and have started a small family. Still, my family means everything to me. Jessica Chang is my daughter. She looks so much like her father. Together we live in a small place off the east coast of America; since my village was burnt down. I think that through everything that was suddenly brought on me, the greatest legacy my mother gave to me was the man I love, Ganryu.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kotou: I know! That was mean, but I love it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Not many people make fun of Julia, but I had to take a giant leap! I'd like to thank the 25 students in my first hour who helped make this fic possible!  
  
Jai Ne! 


End file.
